


Tangled Sheets

by yoidnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Pastel Dan Howell, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Punk Phil Lester, This is very short, but maybe cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoidnp/pseuds/yoidnp
Summary: cute little ficlet about Dan & Phil. Pastel/Punk AU.





	Tangled Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> I originally uploaded this on Tumblr under a different pseudonym. So if it seems familiar that is why.

Dan was a lanky mess of curls awash with mint green and baby pink. His pastel boots glittered when they caught the light in much the same way his eyes glittered when Phil gazed at him. He kept flowers on his head, delicate and ethereal like his gentle touch and quiet voice.

Phil was tall, dark and sensual with ripped edges and piercing blue eyes. His tattoos told stories his stoic nature could not. He was everything Dan wasn't. Rough, earthy, deep. But there was a tenderness underneath his punk facade something he saved only for his angel. His Daniel.

They were a two sided coin, two halves of a whole. A reflection of each other at their best and their worst. They made sense and when they were together they felt complete.

They spent long languorous days tangled up in white sheets with nothing but the faint light of the sun peeping through the curtains. The smell of sex lingering in the air as long pale limbs knotted together bound by sweat and love.

When they kissed their tongues would melt together with the taste of clove cigarettes and vanilla chap-stick and when they fucked the smell of sandalwood candles filled the room.

Later as they lay in the dark with fingers and limbs entwined, they would dream of a time when it would always be like this, a box of Chinese takeaway on the bedside table and the quiet sound of each others breathing as they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr maybe perhaps? I made a sideblog for fanfic, . Mostly Yuri on Ice although I'll post DnP as well. I'd love to get headcanon submissions for either ship. 
> 
> http://nikinkyforov.tumblr.com


End file.
